Perry's diary memories
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: While reading his diary, Perry remembers some memories from last year, like his cell phone breaking, being injured, etc. Linked to Unlucky Day At The Amusement Park but from Perry's Point of View.
1. A Chilling Night

Chapter 1

Midnight

It was a freezing night, so cold even Santa couldn't even come, It was 2 in the morning when Perry wasn't sleepy, he thought about finishing his personal diary. He walked down in his lab and looked for it. He looked for it in the machine with a Perry leg in it, he found it.

He opened it on 12th October and remembered a very bad day. He suddenly had a flashback of the day.


	2. Oct 12

Chapter 2

Oct 12, Flashback

In the flashback, Perry was going out of the house while wearing his Emergency Watch because Phineas and Ferb were gone out for two weeks. Perry came to D.E.I when he dropped his cell phone on Doofenshmirtz rug, he picked it up when he got thrown to the wall, Doof picked up the phone and ordered some things from it and charged $200 to Perry's credit card, he suddenly threw the phone against the wall causing it to break, Perry got auto-tied to something electrical with a punching hand. Doof tells him that every time Perry moves, it will punch him very hard, Doof proved this by forcefully shaking Perry's head when a hard blow gave Perry a black eye.

It started raining when suddenly the machine crazily electrified Perry very hard, Perry got saved due to his Emergency watch somehow saved him, Perry stood up after the machine broke and two steps and passed out.


	3. Allergies Game and Mad Chase

Oct 13

Perry was zipping to DEI when he was electrified by something, he fainted, when he woke up he was in a heavy glass container which contained bees, dandelions and it was above 39°C, he was allergic to all of that (as mentioned in Happy Birthday Perry), he was in a helicopter, he started to have motion sickness, he coughed and his fur changed colour from blue to slight red due to the side-effects of the allergies, his strength increased to break the container,

Perry broke the container and jumped out of the helicopter and opened his parachute and landed on DEI, the side effects were gone, and he was thinking that Doof didn't do anything evil since 2 days.

He decided to text Doof to ask him about that, but he remembered his cell phone broke; Perry had to rest after he touched a dandelion, which was an OWCA recommendation to him, Perry didn't feel like walking, Perry went from an elevator to the ground floor and called a taxi and reached home.

When he reached home, he paid the taxi guy $15 and went in his lair to rest on an unnoticeable couch. He suddenly got a call from his watch, he was told to come to OWCA in an hour,

Perry went on his scooter (the one from When Worlds Collide, not a fic but an episode) he was riding to OWCA when he suddenly got blown of his scooter and got thrown into a building, he broke through the glass, he was on the top floor, luckily that was an abandoned hotel, 40 Doof robots came and attacked Perry, he jumped and attacked the robots, one robot pressed Perry's neck and threw him on the floor,

Perry saw a dandelion and got an idea, he touched it on purpose to get stronger and he attacked all of them and bursted out of the hotel, he was running as fast as a train, he was thinking the allergy is getting out of hand, he was going to crash into the OWCA HQ, it started to rain, the rain was a cure for stopping the side-effects of it, he walked inside the HQ, MM told him that him and Carl are having an argument about sharing a hot dog, Perry got angry and walked outside and took another taxi and went home.


	4. Video Games and Dinner

Oct 14

Perry was resting in the OWCA infirmary after touching so many dandelions the previous day, he had to rest and he was given a box full of allergy pills, he was told to swallow one whenever he touches a dandelion, Perry went home from another taxi and remembered he didn't have a phone, he decided to use his laptop but he stopped before he turned it on, he was told to use it only for missions, it will be taken away if he uses it for such things, he decided to use Candace's computer, he logged on as a Guest and went on a mobile website and searched and found a phone, he decided to go to the store the next day.

He got a call from Doofenshmirtz on his watch, he was invited to come and play video games with him, Perry went in his hover car since he lost his scooter, he reached DEI and played video games with Doof and had dinner with him.

Before Perry left, Doofenshmirtz told him to stop, he give him a debit card, he told Perry that he forgot it at his house a week ago, Perry got relieved since he was looking for it since a week, he went home, he went in bed and fell asleep.


	5. Oct 15,Perry At The Amusement Park

Chapter 3

October 15, 3 days later

Perry was in a store to buy a new cell phone, he bought a $10 normal green flip-phone since his old phone was for $90, he was told his mission through his new phone, and he zipped through the mobile store to D.E.I in a flash when he was going to go there acrobatic style while double jumping he realised that the shock temporarily paralyzed his flexibility, he was thinking that he won't be able to fight, he got a call from Major Monogram to tell him that it was Sunday, a day off for him. Perry went to The Amusement Park instead.

He was on various rides while at a counter for buying a souvenir, he saw Doofenshmirtz in another line, Doofenshmirtz had to borrow $10 from Perry, though he promised that he'll return it back, Perry was walking and eating Cotton Candy when someone was running for some reason and trampled Perry, he couldn't find out who did that to him, he saw squished Cotton Candy and he got a small cut in his leg from something sharp , he stared at the ground at his broken cell phone. Perry just went home.


	6. Attack At Lab

October 16

Perry woke up at 9 am and ate some jelly, he was exhausted from the amusement park the previous day, he wanted to take a day off, but unfortunately his watch vibrated and Major Monogram came on the screen, Perry wanted to tell him he wanted a day off but remembered he didn't have a human voice box which disabled his ability to speak in English.

A fortune came when Major Monogram said that OWCA is closed till further notice due to the horrible weather. Perry turned his watch off, he fell asleep. On the floor

He woke up at 5 p.m. and was no longer sleepy, he wanted to invite Pinky and Peter the Panda for some fun, he put his hands in his pockets to look for his phone, but remembered that he dosen't have a phone anymore. He thought of just going in his lair.

When he went in his lair, he was playing Sevens with Peter the Panda and Pinky online on his new laptop he bought by himself on which he can play games since he was the owner of it, Suddenly, a shrunk bug robot was hiding inside the big screen on the wall and collecting electricity, he cut of Perry's internet connection wire(it was not wireless), Perry got disconnected by them, Pinky and Peter thought there was something wrong so they decided to go to Perry's house(Actually Phineas and Ferb's house),

7:30 p.m.

The robot was a bomb which exploded .Pinky and Peter came and went through the tube elevator and saw a broken monitor, a burned laptop and shattered glass pieces, they couldn't see Perry anywhere which meant he got kidnapped, they were going to call OWCA through their PDA's, a bomb cracked open which revealed lots of sleeping gas from which they fell asleep

A/N: Don't read ahead if you are not eligible for reading about violence, The part ahead is recommended for anyone 12 or above.


	7. Robot Riot

October 17

12 am

Perry gained consciousness when the clock struck 12, he was still being held by robots in semi-air, Doof came from a balcony and trapped Perry in the same trap, an electrifying punching machine, he joined forces with Danville's robots to take over the world, there were many very tall and strong robots with chains, Doofenshmirtz wanted to take over the entire Tri-State-Area again, Perry saw a screw and tried to move it, but he got electrified and punched on the head from the back, it was very complicated this time since he couldn't move, Doof went outside with his robot army to take over the Tri-State-Area, Perry tried to drop the machine backwards but got punched and electrified in his left leg, he felt a sudden snap, he felt like he broke his left leg, he kicked the machine very hardly with his other leg, the machine broke and Perry stood there because he broke his left leg.

He whistled to call his hover car and crawled carefully in it and went to stop Doofenshmirtz.

1 am

Perry kept looking for Doofenshmirtz; he pressed a button which said 'Protection Mode' which protected his left leg and put a glass dome around the hover car, Doof was in a stronger hover car and pushed Perry's hover car into a building, Perry pressed an emergency button which said 'Robot Mode', Perry remembered that Major Monogram told him that no one used that mode since the 1960's, In this mode, the hover car turns into a gigantic robot but it was very powerful and could destroy an entire city, Doofenshmirtz entire gang turned into a gigantic robot as well and began a fight with Perry, Perry punched Doofenshmirtz robot in the stomach, he threw Perry's robot into the OWCA building.

2 am

Doofenshmirtz was almost losing since his robot was almost out of power, smoke started coming out of Perry's hover car, Doofenshmirtz accidently pressed the self- destruct button of the robot and his robot fell on Perry's robot before it exploded causing Perry's robot to explode as well sending them flying but not too far. Doof found his toothbrush which was the reason he wanted to take over the Tri-State-Area since he lost it(dosen't mean he stopped fighting with Perry).

2:47 a.m.

A van which said OWCA on it came and took Perry to the OWCA hospital.


End file.
